pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Nightmare King
Rise of the Nightmare King is the eighth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 1/21/2018. This episode is a special. Story Gardenia: Roserade, use Weather Ball! Gardenia and her Roserade are on her grass gym field, the sun shining brightly overhead. Roserade holds her flowers up, forming a large fireball overhead. She fires it across the field, heading towards Tobias and his Darkrai. Tobias: Take it! Then finish it with Ice Beam! Darkrai crosses its arms, head retracting as it takes the full force of the Fire Weather Ball. Darkrai hovers out with ease and forms ice energy in its hands, firing an Ice Beam. Ice Beam hits Roserade hard, defeating it. Yōko: Roserade is unable to battle! The winner is Darkrai and the victor is Tobias! Gardenia: Aww! Gardenia returns Roserade, crossing the field to meet Tobias. Gardenia: And here I was hoping to be able to at least take out your Darkrai. Tobias: You would’ve been the first if you had managed to do so. We have single handedly defeated all the other gym leaders we have faced. Gardenia: With your strength, you two should have no troubles. Here, the Forest Badge. You two have earned it. Tobias takes the Forest Badge, placing it into his pocket. Tobias: You have my thanks. Come Darkrai. The next gym on our list is Snowpoint City. Darkrai: Uragh. End Scene Tobias and Darkrai travel along a mountain trail up Mt. Coronet. Tobias: So, Candice is an Ice type specialist. Which means that our new Ice Beam won’t be as useful. We’ll have to rely on our other moves. Darkrai: Uragh. Tobias: We’ll have a considerable amount of time left over after that. I suggest that we go to the Battle Tower at the Battle Zone. That island is filled with powerful Pokémon and trainers. We may even find some more new Pokémon. Darkrai has a deadpan expression, as if asking “seriously?” Tobias laughs at this. Tobias: Yes, you are quite powerful. But there is no harm in having a few more Pokémon on hand. Plus, we need six Pokémon to enter into the full battles. It’ll be more of a safeguard than a necessity. Darkrai: (Rolls eyes) Urgh. Tobias: You can’t be too careful. There are rumors of Ian the Dragon Tamer, who uses Legendary Dragon Pokémon, attempting to compete. They don’t stand a chance against you either way, but still… Voice: There you are! Tobias and Darkrai stop, looking up perplexed. Kay stands on a ledge with a Noivern by her side. Tobias grins happily. Tobias: Ah, Kay! How did your attempt to liberate the Pokémon go? Kay: You LIED to me! That Darkrai isn’t yours! Viserion, hit them with Boomburst! Viserion the Noivern roars, then points its ears at Tobias and Darkrai. The insides of its ears glow white as it fires a blast of powerful white sound waves at them. Tobias and Darkrai hold their ears, as Tobias points upward. Darkrai forms an Ice Beam and shoots it up, though the Boomburst intensity causes it to shatter. Tobia: (Barely audible) What power! Darkrai, stop it! Darkrai floats through the air, climbing up the cliffside. It shoots up over Viserion, being outside the Boomburst trajectory. Darkrai forms Ice Beam again, firing it down and striking Viserion hard, knocking it to its back. Kay: Viserion! Don’t let them stop you! We shall return Darkrai to its proper home! Claim its Pokéball! Viserion gets up and runs off the ledge, gliding along it heading straight towards Tobias. Tobias: Oh. You had misunderstood me. There was a Pokémon there that I wanted to free, in the hopes that it would join me. That was Darkrai. Viserion is on a fast approach to Tobias, when Darkrai drops down and intercepts it, stopping the force of its advance with its arms. Tobias: And since then, we have taken on several gym leaders! We are a team now. Kay: You’re a thief! Stealing Pokémon that you think are strong and will help you achieve your goals! Tobias: I have always been fascinated in Darkrai. Catching one had been my dream. Kay: Well now I’ll end your dream! Viserion, Dragon Pulse! Viserion opens its mouth, blasting Darkrai with multi-colored dragon energy. Darkrai takes the entirety of the attack without moving, Tobias simply grinning. Tobias: It’ll take much more than that to stop us. Isn’t that right, Darkrai? Darkrai pushes Viserion back into the canyon wall, then fires Ice Beam at it. Viserion is defeated, as Darkrai looks unamused. Darkrai: Urrah. Tobias: I agree. But it wasn’t too bad. Kay! Come down here so we may discuss this further! Kay: Like I’m going to discuss this with you! You stole that Pokémon from right under my nose! Darkrai turns towards the open air, away from the mountain. Tobias lets out a soft gasp, as he turns to look as well. Tobias: What do you see? Kay: Hey! I’m talking to you! Kay slides down the cliffside, returning Viserion as she does. She opens a new Pokéball, choosing Rhaegal the Druddigon. Sparkles occur as it comes out. Rhaegal: Drud! Kay: Get them with Dragon Tail! Rhaegal charges forward, its tail being encased in green scaly energy. Tobias and Darkrai leap in opposite directions to dodge, as the Dragon Tail hits a Golbat that was rising up. The Golbat goes flying, when a swarm of them rise up, filling the airspace. Kay: Whu-what? Tobias: An invasion. You’re not the only one interested in my Darkrai. Though these guys, (grins) aren’t even worth our time. Pupitar! Rock Slide! Tobias opens his Ultra Ball, choosing Pupitar. Pupitar: Pupitar! Pupitar glows with a brownish grey color, as portals form in the air in the Golbat airspace. Boulders fall from the portals, wiping out the entirety of the Golbat army. Tobias grins, as he opens another Pokéball, choosing Vigoroth. Vigoroth: Vigo! Tobias: You two handle the ground forces. Kay: Ground forces? Several giant boulders for Rock Tomb fly through the air, as Pupitar releases a Sandstorm to block them. Kay turns, seeing Voss leading his group of hunters with their Golem, Rhyhorn, Nidoking, Sandslash and Donphan with them. Voss: We can make this really simple! Hand over the Darkrai! Tobias: Where’s your boss? I don’t deal with underlings. Voss: You’ve got some nerve! Let’s take them out! Tobias: (Groans) Handle them. Vigoroth dashes forward, fist encased in blue energy for Focus Punch. It punches Rhyhorn, sending it flying defeated. Hunter: One blow?! Voss: Counterattack boys! Kay: Like we’ll let you! Rhaegal, go for Dragon Tail! And Drogon, use Tri Attack! Sandslash charges forward with glowing claws for Crush Claw, as Rhaegal counters with Dragon Tail. Dragon Tail powers through, defeating Sandslash. Kay opens a Pokéball, choosing Drogon the Hydreigon. It opens its three mouths, shooting fire, ice and lightning blasts from them. The Tri Attack hits and explodes on Nidoking, defeating him. Voss: Golem, Steamroller! Golem leaps into the air, purple energy wheels forming as it rolls forward. Donphan rolls alongside it with Rollout. Vigoroth trills angrily, dashing forward and clashing Steamroller with Focus Punch. Vigoroth sends Golem flying back defeated. Pupitar shoots forward, using Chip Away to block Donphan’s Rollout. The two stall for a moment, but Pupitar sends Donphan flying back. Pupitar uses Rock Slide, burying Voss, his men and their Pokémon under an avalanche of boulders. Kay: Such power! This guy doesn’t even need Darkrai! Tobias, you, huh? Tobias and Darkrai are gone, with Vigoroth and Pupitar walking off, following his trail. Kay grunts in frustration. Kay: Hey! You don’t get to leave me here! Where did you go?! End Scene Tobias and Darkrai walk towards a ledge forged into a tip, standing with the abyss in front of them. A thick fog has formed, obscuring his view. Tobias: Whoever the leader of these poachers is, I command that you come out! I do not play with grunts. The fog begins to part, when an army of Skarmory and Metang appear in the airspace. Tobias groans, as Darkrai moves forward. Darkrai: Urra. Tobias: Yes, I suppose we’ll have to. Dark Void! Darkrai shoots into the sky, as the Skarmory and Metang follow after it. Darkrai holds a black sphere in its hand, which then erupts into hundreds of smaller ones. All the aerial opponents are hit, falling asleep as they tumble out of the sky. Several crash down around Tobias, them now glowing with a black aura as they suffer from Bad Dreams. Tobias stands still, looking unamused. Tobias: I hope that was enough to warrant your attention. The heavy flapping of wings occurs, Tobias smirking. Hunter J riding on her Salamence rises up, her face in a scowl. J: I was informed by my client that someone had stolen the Darkrai I had procured for them. Tobias: Ah, so you are the ones I saw in Alamos Town! I was on my way there to capture the Darkrai, but you beat me to it. It was only fitting that I retrieved it back. J: I suppose I should thank you in this regard. If you hadn’t done so, then I wouldn’t be getting paid for the same target twice. Flamethrower. Tobias: Ice Beam! Salamence breathes Flamethrower as Darkrai fires an Ice Beam. The attacks collide and cancel each other out, forming a mist in the air. Salamence maneuvers around the field, starting to go around Darkrai and aiming at Tobias. Salamence fires a dark magenta beam for Hyper Beam, when a Tri Attack intercepts it and explodes. Hunter J scowls as she glances over, seeing Kay riding Drogon rise into the air. Hunter J lets out a playful grin. J: Hello, little sister. How’s your Pokémon rights activism going? Kay: Sister! You stand against everything that I believe in! You harm Pokémon instead of protect them! Cage them instead of free them! I swear that by my power, you shall be defeated! J: (Losing interest) Yes, if you say so. I hate to interrupt our bonding time, but I am on a schedule. Pupitar and Vigoroth make it to Tobias, him returning them. Salamence fires a Dragon Pulse while Drogon fires Tri Attack, the attacks colliding and exploding. Salamence appears right in front of Drogon, hitting it with a point blank Hyper Beam. Kay holds on as Drogon falls, going down the mountain into the abyss. Tobias: Darkrai! Darkrai shoots after Drogon, as Hunter J and Salamence turn to target it. Salamence fires Dragon Pulse, Darkrai dodging it with ease. Darkrai gets below Drogon, releasing a Dark Pulse wave upward. Drogon is suspended in the air then pushed up, coming down beside Tobias who doesn’t even flinch at the crash. The Dark Pulse pushes Salamence away, disrupting their attack. Kay gets up, rubbing Drogon’s head. Kay: Drogon, please! You must get up! We… Tobias: Stand down, Kay. I shall handle this. Kay: She is my sister! I must… Tobias: (Coldly) She is currently my opponent. Don’t get in my way again. Kay is intimidated, as she stands down. Darkrai floats up, ready to engage Salamence. J: Tsk! I was hoping that this could be done without a battle. You certainly are smarter with a trainer by your side, Darkrai. Tobias: Dark Pulse! Darkrai fires a Dark Pulse at Salamence, who dodges easily. Salamence fires Hyper Beam, aiming below the ledge peak that Tobias was standing on, breaking through the mountain side. The terrain breaks as Tobias slides down with it, though he looks undeterred. Tobias: Ice Beam! Darkrai shoots up, firing Ice Beam at Salamence. Salamence flies to dodge, Darkrai pursuing it with Ice Beam. Hunter J points her arm cannon at Darkrai, firing a golden laser from it. Darkrai dodges it, when it holds it hand up with a Dark Void in its hand. It releases hundreds of small Dark Void attacks, Salamence frantic in dodging them. Salamence is hit by one, becoming drowsy as it begins to drop from the sky. J: Wake up! If you sleep now, we’ll… Darkrai blasts them with Ice Beam, freezing them over. The frozen pair drop from the sky as Tobias rides up on a Gyarados with blue barbels, it soaring past the two on Hurricane winds. Gyarados flies back up to the level where Kay and Drogon were, landing as Tobias walks off it. Tobias nods in appreciation and returns him. Darkrai floats down beside them as Kay returns Drogon. Kay: Did you? Tobias: You may wish to check. But I did not intend on allowing her to steal my Pokémon. Nor you. Kay: I, I see now that Darkrai has fully accepted you as its trainer. You two, trust each other. Tobias: Trust is the most important part of any relationship. That hunter had mentioned that she was rehired to steal this Darkrai, which means the owners of the warehouse are behind this. If I were you, I’d attempt to figure out how they contact each other so you may locate their current stronghold. Tobias walks off, Darkrai following. Kay is flustered, but bows appropriately. End Scene Kay is excavating the area at the bottom of the mountainside, with there being no sign of Hunter J. Kay: Oh, sister. If you are not here, then you escaped somehow. Hunter J and her hunters are aboard her ship, Voss putting J’s right arm in a sling. She grimaces, using her left arm to shrug him away. Voss: It is necessary. You’re lucky that nothing more happened. J: We won’t be able to work until Salamence is healed up. Focus your energies on it. Voss: Yes sir. Voss salutes Hunter J and leaves, Hunter J getting on the communication screen. Goone is on the screen, spotting Hunter J’s arm. Goone: I see that your assignment didn’t go as you advertised. J: The trainer with the Darkrai is skilled at commanding it. I am simply reporting this slight delay. Goone: Save it. We aren’t very pleased with you right now. J: Aren’t pleased?! You’re the one that keeps cutting contracts with me! Goone: We’re trying to save money. Despite being the best, you are expensive. And if you can’t even bring in the high value targets that you promise you can… J: Once I delivered the Darkrai to you, it was out of my hands. It is your fault for losing it. Goone: You are being given one last chance. There are reports of a Legendary and powerful Pokémon at the Snowpoint Temple. Obtaining it is your job. Depending on your success, we shall negotiate future contracts. J: And if I don’t? Goone: Consider yourself fired. The transmission ends, as Hunter J pounds her fist into the console. Her soldiers look in concern, as she glances around at them. J: What are you doing?! Get back to work! Main Events * Tobias and Darkrai defeat Gardenia and earn the Forest Badge. * Darkrai reveals it has learned Ice Beam. * Kay reveals she owns a Noivern named Viserion. * Hunter J is sent to re-steel Darkrai, failing and injuring her arm. * Tobias reveals he owns a Gyarados. * Hunter J gets a job to head to Snowpoint Temple. Characters * Tobias * Kay * Gardenia * Yōko Villains * Bounty Hunters ** Hunter J ** Voss ** Hunter J's henchmen * Goone Pokémon * Darkrai (Tobias') * Pupitar (Tobias') * Vigoroth (Tobias') * Gyarados (Tobias') * Viserion the Noivern (Kay's) * Rhaegal the Druddigon (Kay's, shiny) * Drogon the Hydreigon (Kay's) * Roserade (Gardenia's) * Salamence (Hunter J's) * Golem (Voss') * Nidoking (henchman's) * Rhyhorn (henchman's) * Sandslash (henchman's) * Donphan (henchman's) * Golbat (henchmen's, several) * Skarmory (henchmen's, several) * Metang (henchmen's, several) Trivia * This is the second special featuring Tobias. * Hunter J and Kay meet for the first time in the series, revealing their bond as brother and sister. * Tobias has so far defeated all the gym leaders he has faced with only Darkrai. * This episode takes place before Vs. Regigigas. * Kay has Dragon Pokémon named after all three dragons from the series Game of Thrones. * Hunter J, with her sling on her right arm, is the first character besides Ian to be shown receiving an injury. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Tobias arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: JK arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Kodai Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials